Life of a Hybrid
by Blondi 220
Summary: OMG! I UPDATED PLEEZE READ! 3 CHAPS NOW!SUMMARY ON CHAPPY 2! PLLLEEEZZZEEE READ!
1. Beginning

Life of a Hybrid

Chappy 1

Beginning

Well this is my first story so don't be all over my back about it! Its about my character Kida, a half Saiyan half Akadian ( a race I made up!) and she is on Planet Vegeta and she and Bardock (wat a babe!) get 2getha, and some of the stuff is NOTHING like the show but neway here goes!

A young girl, about 6 years old ran through the tall grass to her village on planet Akadia, her long blondish/amber hair flowed in the wind, and her emerald, blue eyes flashed with concern, something was happening in her village. She and her little brother Kohaku were out in a field next to the village, when they heard screams, and saw flames. She told

Kohaku to wait for her by an old tree until she got back, so she ran to the village, to see what was happening when she got there she saw people, people and friends she knew being slaughtered by some odd looking creatures, they were laughing and killing her people without mercy, they had a maniacal look in their red eyes, the young girl ran past them, houses were on fire, and screams and cries echoed in her head, dead bodies of children, women and men lined the dirt path, she was terrified what was happening, who were these odd people? Finally she got to her house and ran inside, her mother was there, "Mother!" the girl cried out in her native tongue

Her Mother turned around and saw the girl, "Kida!" she cried, and Kida ran to her mother and hugged her,

"Mother, what is happening? What is going on? Where is Papa?" Kida asked, "I don't know my child, but you must run, run! Save yourself, these…..things are going to kill you! "

"I won't leave toy momma!" Kida cried "I love you, I will protect you!" her mother didn't answer, and as Kida looked up she saw her mother burning in flames, 4 flaming arrows were lodged in her back.

"I love you…….." Her mother whispered before she collapsed and burned up into Kida's arms. Kida screamed, and ran outside; she looked behind her, one of the creatures was chasing her, screaming wildly. She once again heard the scream of the people and saw their bodies on the ground, blood, organs and pain was everywhere, the young girl's mind swam, she was confused, angry, and sick ,she wanted to stop and vomit especially because of the gruesome smell of blood and bodies, but she kept running. Then she saw her father in the corner of her eye, he was standing by a ravine trying to fight off 3 of the creatures at once. "Papa!" she screamed. He turned and looked at her, his face bloody and dirty.

"Kida!" he yelled, then she saw him get slashed in the back by one of the creatures sword's, he fell to the ground, Kida yelled and started to run toward him, but she looked up, and saw a large flaming tree falling straight toward her, and before she could move, it fell on her, and the world went black……

"Ughhh…" Kida moaned, she opened her eyes, her head was throbbing, and her whole body was sore, and was cut all over. Then she remembered what happened. She tried to get up, but the tree wouldn't let her, finally she tore off some of the burnt tree bark, and climbed out. She looked around. Her village was trashed, there were no more screams or cries, and the creatures were no where in site. But the disgusting smell of flesh, and burnt and rotting carcasses filled the air, houses and buildings lay in ruins, livestock and belongings were lying all over the ground. And all the trees, plants and ground were burnt. Tears welled in her beautiful eyes, who would do this? What were those creatures, and why were they here? Then she heard a groan, she looked over and saw her father lying by the ravine, his body was bloody, and his clothes ripped and torn. She ran over to him and picked up his head. "Father" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Kida, is that you?" he whispered hoarsely. "Yes, yes its me daddy, its Kida."

"Kida, I'm not going to be with you much longer, so I want you to know before I'm gone. I have always loved you, and Kohaku and your mother. And I know I haven't always been here to be with you, but I love you my daughter. And you make me proud-gasp-and….always remember to be strong in both mind and body in life.-choke-take care my daughter, and take care of your brother, and tell him the same I am telling you. –gasp-You are strong Kida, you can make it in this hard world, you're not a quitter. …….I love you, my child, and I'll always be with you, in your heart." And with that he closed his eyes and died in her arms.

"Dad...Dad...wake up, come on dad….." she whimpered. The tears once again flowed from her eyes "Daddy! Dad, please no...You can't leave me!...Please!" She started sobbing and laid her head on his chest, and sobbed until her eyes were red. Then she rose up her head, and screamed into the sky. Why, why her? Why did they have to leave her? She sobbed for what seemed like years. Then she heard something behind her, and turned around. Behind her was one of the creatures. She growled at it, and it swiped at her, and then……….

Kida woke up in her bed. Her scouter on her bedside table was going off. She shook off her sleepiness, why did she have to have that dream from her awful childhood? She grabbed her scouter and put it on her ear.

"Kida here" she listened to what the person on the other side was saying and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. She clicked off her scouter and hopped out of bed, time to forget about that dream and what happened thirteen years ago. It was a new day on Planet Vegeta.

So watta ya think? Please don't flame me! It's my first fic, so lay off! Well please review! TTYL!

F/F/F


	2. Default Chapter

Default Chapter

Hey! It's me! Blondi! (My nickname) well since you're all probably confused about my story, here is the real summary! Kida is the name of my character. She is half saiyan. Half Akadian (a race I made up!) She has shoulder length amber/blonde hair that is slightly spiky. She has emerald/blue eyes (like emerald and blue mixed together) And she's around 5'6 and her attitude is sweet and funny, but at the same time she's determined and can have a temper at times, and it totally ticks her off when someone tells her what to do, or how she should do something (and to my friend Liz, does that sound like me or what? Lol! ) And she is a really good fighter and is a computer wiz too. But she ain't a geek! She has a lot of friends and is currently 19 and is a warrior on planet Vegeta, on her team is Bardock, Torah, Fasha (Celipa in the Jap. Version of the B.TV special) and Amela (a female saiyan who likes Raditz) and Raditz! I know that Raditz is Bardocks son, but in this story he is his brother. Weird I know, but it's my story dangitt!

And Kida's dad was Torou Mazaki a saiyan warrior who was very powerful and very well known, he went to Planet Akadia and saw Arieanna Hisheteru, a powerful priestess/ warrior who was kind, but could kick your if you got her pist! At first he kidnapped her and made her his slave, but one day she tried to run away, and these men tried to kill her, but Kida's dad saved her and almost got killed in the process. And then she took him back to her house and nursed him back to health, and they realized they loved each other, so they got married and moved to P. Vegeta for a while and had Kida there. Then they had Kohaku a year later, and then they moved back to Planet Akadia for a while, and raised their kids there. When Kida was six and, the thing that happened in the1st chappy happened, and Kida killed the creature behind her and took Kohaku and they moved to Planet Vegeta. They lived there by themselves until Kida was 8 and then they got separated when a war was going on. Kida stayed on Vegeta while Kohaku moved to some other planet and Kida never saw or heard from him again, though she loves him dearly and misses him. Kida was forced to live with her guardian, who she called Uncle. He trained her but also abused her and her training was , (lets just say she had a pretty tough life, but she's a tough gur)l. She lived on Vegeta on the streets and developed many good fighting skills. There she met Bardock and his friends, and she was moved to Vegeta's palace at age 11 when she got kidnapped by some guards, and whipped their asses. The other guards saw this and decided to train her in the palace. She is there now and is currently 19. Her attitude is about the same, VERY determined and stubborn, and don't make her mad or else! And of course almost every guy on Vegeta wants a piece of her, but I think only one person will get that, so read on and you'll learn more!

FFF

REVIEW!


	3. The Crew

Chapter 3: The Crew

(Default was Chap 2)

Life of a Hybrid

Okay peeps! Sorry I haven't u-dated in a while I been busy (don't get me started . ahhhhhhhhh! Well neway here's chappy 2 of my story! Hope u like! (sorry no lemon yet!) Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, but if I did I wouldn't have killed the saiyans! Geez! Well on w/ the story! )

Special Thanks to-MichSchonken for my 1st review! U helped me along so THANX! Keep em coming guys! Oh yeah and this story does not follow the TV show, or the movies, I know that there is no way that Prince Vegeta and Bardock could be the same age, but its my story damnit! lol

Kida shut off her scouter and hopped out of bed, she looked at the clock, 6:00 a.m. She yawned and walked to her closet and pulled on her saiyan clothing, purplish/pink spandex top and black spandex pants, and her white gloves and knee-high white boots. She went to the bathroom and brushed her shoulder length curly spiky hair, adjusted her scouter, and did all those other annoying things that you have to do in the morning. After all was done, she walked out of her quarters, and headed down to the mess hall.

**Mess Hall-**

"Where is that girl?" thought Kouba. "She said she'd be here in 10 minutes!" He growled and drummed his fingers on the table and he looked around the table at his other team mates.

Niku sat beside him, shoving his face full of food, he was a tall male of about 6'2, and had dark brown spiky hair that stuck out in every direction (think like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts, or Tai's from Digimon) although he was a good warrior, he could be a little too hot headed at times, and almost always had something sarcastic or obnoxious to say. And on top pf that he was very flirtatious and perverted, he was always hitting on some chick, especially Kida, which usually got her pissed or gave him a good slap across his face. Across from him was Toma, Bardock's right-hand man and best friend, he was the guy you could talk to at times and always had good advice for you. He was a good fighter and never hesitated to complete a mission, and never lost his head in a battle Also he and Bardock were like brothers, and known each other since they were 3, and were always hanging out together. Next to him on his right, was Hitori, the rookie and the youngest of the group, (Toma was the oldest at 22, then came Bardock, at 21 and a half, and Niku, at 21, then Kida at 19, and Hitori, at 18.) He couldn't really be called a rookie though; he had been with the team for about 2 months. He was a good fighter, very good at his age actually, but he was a little paranoid, he was looking around the table at his teammates worriedly, and didn't really know all the things to do at a battle site, so everybody considered him a rookie. Next to Toma on his left, was the infamous Bardock, he was sitting with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He was possibly the strongest in the group, and he was 2nd in command, Kida was first, everybody knew that he had a thing for Kida and had been friends with her since they were about 9 years old. He was a male of about 5'9, and he wasn't very mean looking, but he made up for his look in strength and speed. He sighed, and looked around for Kida, at that moment he heard a chair scoot out, from the table, and looked beside him, and saw Kida sit down beside him. He sighed with relief and turned to her and said

"Just where have you been? You said you would be here in 10 minutes and it's been 15 minutes."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I had a lot to do before I came here, besides, who put a knot in your tail? I'm only 5 minutes late."

Niku who had just then became obvious to Kida's presence stopped eating and looked up. " Grouchy as always I see." He said chuckling.

"Oh shut up" she snapped "You would be grouchy too if you had the kind of night I had."

He smirked and said "You know Kida, if you're having trouble sleeping at night I'll be glad to come by and help you relax." He said with a chuckle.

Kida gave him a dirty look. " You wish." She said.

You couldn't really blame him though; lots of males in the base wanted Kida. After all she _was_ good looking, very good looking in fact. She had spiky/curly blondish/caramel hair that fell past her shoulders. And Emerald Blue eyes (A/N and yes there is such a color thank you! Ahem!) She was also a good warrior; she had the highest kill rate of all the females, and actually some males too. She had some deadly moves and was mind-boggling fast in battle, probably the fastest on the team. And although she had muscle, but she wasn't like a lot of the other females, who turned their bodies into sheer muscle. She was strong and muscular but not so muscular that she was ugly or not sexy. She had managed to keep her slender, sexy form even though she worked out and trained. She had to be one of the sexiest females on the whole army base. She actually had a perfect body; she had long slender legs, full breasts, and smooth olive colored skin. (And not to mention a butt and a walk that would kill.) And these things were quite noticeable thanks to her saiyan armor that hugged her body skin tight. Her personality seemed to be perfect also. She wasn't to nice or to mean, she was in the middle, she was mean while fighting, but nicer with her friends, and etc., but get her pissed and it was like a living hell for everyone. And she was determined and stubborn, she didn't give up easily, and she was always up for a challenge. And she was smart; she helped the scientists cook up new weapons, and technology, and knew how to fly almost every ship on the base and hack into every computer system. She seemed to be the perfect girl. (At least for a saiyan.)

" Now Kida don't be so mean to Niku, he's just young and horny." Said Bardock, smirking, and opening his eyes. "But I'm curious too, what happened to you last night to make you so pissed off?"

She growled, "None of your business scar face." She said, calling him the nickname she gave him years ago, when she first met him. "So any mission or anything today?' she asked Toma

"Not that I know of." Just at that moment one of the crews scouters went off, they all stopped and tried to figure out whose was going off. Toma stood up and read the scrolling message on his screen. "Guess we do now" he said

"Where and what" asked Niku

"Planet Wakusei, it's about a few hours away from here. It said the people were weak, their some kind of frog like people or something, and the planet is like a swamp. It shouldn't take too long to clean out. We need to get on our way in about 3 hours. So, we need to warm up and prepare." Said Toma My scouter said that there was more than one base to destroy over there, so when we get there we need to be in groups. Bardock and I will destroy the main base and surrounding small ones. Niku will get rid of all the other small bases, and Kida you and Hitori will go to the second Base and destroy it.

Kida held back a groan, she really wasn't in the mood to baby-sit the new kid, or as she called him, the Ru, an Akadian word meaning Rookie ( A/N that word is actually a Japanese word meaning young or rook.) He was an okay fighter but she really wasn't in the mood.

"Okay team, we'll leave in 3 hours, try to rest a little and then we'll practice for about 30 minutes before we leave, so be at the Gym at 9:00 a.m, Later." Said Toma

The team took up their trays, and scooted in their chairs and went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming mission.

So…………….What did ya think? Please don't be too hard on ME! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Curls up and hugs her teddy bear close.) Lol well PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! AND THANX AGAIN TO –

MichSchonken! UR AWESOME AND THANX 4 PUTTIN MR ON UR FAV LIST! (AT LEAST SOMEONE LOVES ME! WAHHHHH! JUS KIDDIN!LOL)

Sayonara!

FFF220


End file.
